Arachne (5e Race)
Arachne "Twice the limbs, twice the fun~!" -Garia White, Arachne Cleric, trying to seduce the Baron of Alexandria Physical Description Arachne are half-spider hybrids with two main differences in their subraces; Half of them are humanoids with 6 arms and 2 legs, and half of them are essentially centaurs with spider lower bodies instead of horse. The 6-armed have a range of heights, as they can be between 3-6 feet tall. The half-spider centaurs can be between 7-8 feet tall. Their skin can be purple, pink, black, grey, white, or brown. Their hair can be white, black, brown, blonde, or orange. The 6 armed Arachne have 5 eyes on their faces, which can be completely black, purple, red, or white. The half-humanoid centaur-like spiders have two regular eyes, which can be black, white, red, brown, green, or blue. History Arachne are a race that was formed originally from a curse, to two siblings; A male named Waregin, and a female named Tufaya, both humans. The two of them believed that they were the best weavers in the world, and crafted tapestries that would sell for thousands of gold pieces per craft. People could swear that the two had the blood of Lolth herself inside of them, for their skill was unmatched. The two siblings believed that they were greater than Lolth herself, and eventually weaved a tapestry showcasing them destroying the goddess, and put it on display. Lolth was infuriated, and cursed the two siblings: Waregin was transformed into the first of a curse the Drow now face today, a Drider, except for he was not a Drow, but a human. Meanwhile, Tufaya was turned into a 6-armed 5-eyed humanoid, and the two of them fled, terrified at their new appearances. It is unknown how they were able to populate their race, as many races found them terrifying, but now the Arachne serve as a reminder to all that the gods are truly a terrifying force, that should never be challenged. Society Arachne that have 6 arms are able to adapt into many societies decently well, with some even cutting off their extra arms to fit in better, but their extremely weak 2 arms left over make it difficult for them to survive in the harsh life. Arachne that have the lower bodies of spiders are typically hermits, for very little people accept them, aside from other Arachne. Relationships Arachne are typically seen as bad omens from the gods, and thus people discriminate against them, believing they bring disaster in their wake. Only the Drow accept them, and even then, they don't fully like them. Arachne Personality You can use the Arachne Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for an arachne character or to inspire how your character might act. Arachne Quirks Arachne Names 6-armed Arachne typically take their names from whatever societies they live in, while half-spider half-humanoid Arachnes typically take their names from either Undercommon, or Elvish, the latter being if they live with Drow. Arachne Traits Half-arachnid half-humanoids, Arachne can make very interesting adventurers for a party to have. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength and Dexterity scores both increase by 1. Age. Arachne can live as long as their human counterparts, being mature at age 18 and living for just under a century. Alignment. Arachne don't take well to laws, believing it changes people for the worse. They are typically Chaotic. Size. This depends on the subrace. Speed. Your base walking speed depends on your subrace. You have 30 ft. of climbing speed. Spider Climb. ''You can climb difficult surfaces, including upside down on ceilings, without needing to make an ability check. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Web Walker. ''You ignore movement restrictions caused by webbing. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Undercommon. Arachne Subraces Arachne Subraces are split into two different categories: Six-armed, and Half-Spider. Six-Armed Six-armed Arachne are similar to humanoids in appearance, though they have six thin arms, and 5 eyes. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Size. ''You are between 3-6 feet tall, and between 40-100 lbs. Your size is either Small, or Medium. ''Speed. ''If your size is Small, your base walking speed is 40 ft. If your size is Medium, it's 35 ft. ''Six Arms. ''You have six arms. Each arm has the strength of half of a regular arm. You need to wield a two-handed weapon in four arms, one-handed weapons in two hands, and can only wield light weapons in one hand. It takes three arms to wield a shield, as they are too heavy for only two. ''Spider Stealth. ''You have proficiency in Stealth. ''Sleep with a Fifth Eye Open. ''You cannot be surprised while sleeping. '''Half-Spiders Regular Half-Spider Regular Half-Spiders are half-human half-spiders, with the lower body of a spider, typically a tarantula, and the upper body of a human. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. ''Size. ''You are between 8-10 feet tall, and weigh between 250-300 lbs. Your size is Large. ''Spider Carapace. ''When not wearing armor, your AC is equal to 13 + your Strength modifier. When wearing armor, you have +1 to your AC. ''Bite. ''You have a bite, which is a natural weapon you are proficient with. It deals 1d4 + your Strength modifier piercing damage, and 1d6 poison damage. ''Arachnid Body. ''Due to how large your body is, targets of size Medium or smaller have disadvantage when trying to grapple you, and you have advantage when trying to grapple a target that's Medium or smaller. '''Drider Driders are half-drow half-spiders, and are typically not born from an Arachne and a Drow reproducing. Instead, they are formed from a Drow failing Lolth's test in the Demonweb Pits. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. ''Size. ''You are between 8-10 feet tall, and weigh between 230-280 lbs. Your size is Large. ''Drow Trance. ''Instead of sleeping, you trance for 4 hours. You are fully aware of your surroundings during this state, and receive the benefits of a long rest from this. ''Drow Magic. ''You can cast the dancing lights cantrip, at will. At 3rd level, you can cast faerie fire once per long rest. At 5th level, you can cast darkness once per long rest. ''Superior Darkvision. ''You have darkvision of 120 ft. '''''Drow Weaponry. You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, hand crossbows, and scourges. ''Sunlight Sensitivity. ''When you or your target is in direct sunlight, you have disadvantage on attack rolls against them, as well as Perception checks that rely on sight. ''Arachnid Body. ''Due to how large your body is, targets of size Medium or smaller have disadvantage when trying to grapple you, and you have advantage when trying to grapple a target that's Medium or smaller. ''Additional Language. ''You can speak, read, and write Elvish. Category:Hall of Shame